Reach for the Skye
by BayouBelle13
Summary: Skylar meets Max, Aimee, Zeke, Zander, and Demi who happen to be super heroes, just like their parents! Skylar doesn't really know what to think, until she uncovers her past and realizes she has superpowers too! The next generation of Sky High kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: O. M. G.!

"Skye, breakfast is ready!" Maggie, my foster mom, called up to me. Ugh, only Maggie would wake me up this early during the last few days of summer! I dragged myself out of bed and got myself ready. I put on a green shirt and blue jean shorts. I hurried to brush my thick brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. "SKYLAR!" Maggie was getting impatient. I slipped on some flip-flops and headed downstairs.

"Well, look who finally came around," she smiled when she saw me. I gave her a tired smile back as I sat down.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Fruit salad and toast."

"Ugh, again?!" I whined. Just then, we heard a crack of thunder. I saw Maggie look out the window, and then back at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing dear," she replied. I gave her an _Ok I'll drop it FOR NOW _kind of look. She just smiled and went to eating her breakfast. I followed her lead, as much as I didn't want it.

As I was emptying my plate, she asked me, "So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothing in particular. I think I'll go take a walk right now." I replied as I made my way up the stairs to get my tennis shoes.

"Oh, ok. Be safe."

I looked at her and asked, "Why, did you have something planned?"

"No, I just like knowing what you are up to!" she replied cheerfully. I looked at her and just went to get my shoes. I went downstairs and out the door into the fresh, open air.

I started to walk down the sidewalk. I always loved being outside. I felt comfortable and at ease. It gave me time to think. I mostly thought about what my parents were like. I never knew them, but Maggie told me that I had my mother's thick dark brown hair that always curled into ringlets and tall curvy figure while I had my father's gray eyes. Maggie swears they change with my mood but I'm not too sure about that. She also says I have my parents' determined and confident personality. They were athletic and always looking for adventure, just like me. I was pondering all of this when I felt the ground shake.

I looked down and saw a shadow fall over me, a BIG shadow. I looked up, and saw giant robot! Then, I saw little things flying around it. They looked like bugs from way down here. "Hey, get outta the way!" one of them called. Wait, bugs can't call. They were people! I just stood, looking up at them with my mouth hanging open like an idiot, until one of them took me by the hand. She pulled me into some bushes and told me, "Stay here where you'll be safe, okay." I gave her a funny look, but I don't think she saw it because she ran off to join the fight.

I wanted to see what was going on, but the bush that she put me in obscured my view.

When I heard someone yelp in pain, I ignored what my command and came out of my hiding place. I'd never been one for rules anyway. When I came out, I saw one of them on the ground clutching their leg. I ran over to them without a second thought.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ugh, yea," he said as he struggled up. He fell back down, "Ugh, no."

"Here, let me help you," I said as I took his arm and started to put it around my shoulder.

"No! You need to get yourself out of here. I'll be fine!"

"I can get myself outta here and help you at the same time," I said forcefully as I gripped his hand to where he couldn't get free. He didn't fight me this time. We hobbled away and were about to get to the bushes that I'd been hiding in, when I heard a ferocious roar. We turned around and saw that the giant was making a beeline right for us. I hurried and shoved the guy into the bushes. I think I'd hurt him, but he'd thank me later and started to run in the other direction.

I didn't get far. The thing grabbed me and soon I was lifted high into the air. I looked down and felt my stomach flip. It's not like I was scared of heights, but I'd never been this high off the ground. So, I did what any sane person would do. I started to scream.

"Shut up! You're not helping!" one of them called to me.

"Um, put yourself in my shoes. What would you be doing?" I hollered back.

"Just stay calm," another said.

"Stay calm! Are you kidding me?!" I spat. I was really starting to get mad now. First of all, I didn't even know who these people were, and they didn't exactly seem normal considering they were FLYING! Second, I was being held like a million feet off the ground. Now, to top everything off, they were expecting me to stay calm!

But, for once, I tried to comply. I stopped screaming and just watch the action going on around me.

One of them looked like they were ready to go and punch the thing. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" I giggled. I mean, he was going to punch the big, huge, giant thing! And I was like an inch shorter than him! He smirked at me, and then threw a fist at it.

Next thing I knew, we were flying back. We (me and the giant, we'll just call it that) fell to the ground with an earth-rattling thud. I was sure I broke my back or had whiplash or something. But, I was fine, just a little dizzy. "Zeke, you idiot! We're supposed to help the girl, not hurt her!" A girl called from the ground.

"Yea, Zeke!" I joined in. He just shrugged his shoulders to the girl on the ground and turned to smirk at me. "Looks like I don't know my own strength." I looked at him like '_As if!'_

I think the giant was starting to get irritated. He started flinging his hands around, and just in case you don't remember, it was holding me! I was thrown this way and that and started to get a major headache. I started to beat my fists on his hands. It was beginning become clear that these kids weren't going to save me.

"Put me down!" I yelled, "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I finished with one more whack at his hand around me. After I did that, I felt the ground shake. I looked down, and a big crack had appeared. Like an earthquake had just struck.

The crack widened. At that moment, I realized what was going to happen, and I didn't like it AT ALL! I felt hysteria rising in my chest. Then, I started to scream. This giant was going to fall into the earth, and I was going to go down with it. "HELP!" I cried pointing to the ground. Heads turned and everyone let out a gasp. They knew what was going to happen now, too. I started attempting to wriggle free from its grip. I wasn't exactly getting anywhere. "Um, HELLO! I'm still stuck here!" I cried to draw their attention away from the crack in the earth.

"We have to help her!" the girl who hid me cried as she flew over. Everyone crowded me and started to pull, but the giant wasn't about to let go. He gripped me with both hands and squeezed. "AHHHHH!"I cried. He had quite a grip and wouldn't let off from squeezing me.

"Get her outta there!" a guy yelled. Right after he said that, there was an ear-splitting rip. We all knew what was happening, but looked down anyway. The earth finally opened up enough to swallow us up. I looked at everyone and gave them a forced smile. "Thanks for trying," I whispered as I began to fall with the giant. As we were going down, I still made an attempt to get out. "AGH!" I cried as I gave one last effort to get out of there. When I did, I felt a searing pain, like I was getting electrocuted, and the giant let me go. I felt myself shoot up into the air and out of the whole.

"Oh, my, GOSH! Look guys!" I heard a voice from the ground yell. I looked down to see that I was in the air and coming down fast.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HER!" said the same guy who told everyone to 'get me outta there'. I look to see where they were and knew that no one would get to me in time. I got free of one problem and ran into another. I turned to where my stomach was facing the ground and saw it fast approaching. Just when I thought I was about to hit it, I covered my face with my arms, and… never hit the ground.

I was lowered softly until I felt the grass beneath me. I lifted my face from my hands and looked around to see I made it safely onto solid ground. I sat up slowly, and almost fell back down because my head was still spinning. When I stopped spinning, I saw that everyone was rushing towards me. Well, except for the guy that hurt his foot. He was limping over. I was then bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"How did you make it out?"

"Zander, why didn't you make her get away?"

"Ok, HOLD UP!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. The noise stopped and all eyes were on me. I proceeded to answering the questions. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know how I made it out. And he didn't have any choice. I made that decision to help him." I finished. When nobody said anything I continued, "Now, I have some questions for you guys. How-" I was cut of by yet another roar. Everyone looked to the crack in the earth. We ran over and saw nothing but darkness. Thank goodness I didn't get caught in that! Just as I was thinking this, a hand shot out of the darkness. We all looked at each other, and ran.

It came down hard and rattled the ground. I fell and turned around to see the hand shooting across the ground towards us. The giant thing was going to make its way out of that whole unless we found a way to close it. I shielded my face with my hands and waited for impact. When impact didn't come, a cry that would stay in my mind forever did. I look toward the sound and saw that the ground was closing, and the sound was coming from the giant thing. Then, everything stopped. No more sounds. I felt myself being pulled up and then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Um, Excuse Me?

I heard murmuring and turned over to try and go back to sleep. When it didn't stop, I opened one eye to see who was talking. I saw some people that look familiar, but wasn't really sure who they were. "Shut up," I mumbled.

"Well, look who finally woke up!" someone said. I tried to fall back into the same deep sleep that I was just in, when the reality came rushing back to me. The giant, the 'super' kids, the crack in the earth, I immediately shot up and wished I didn't. The room began to spin from getting up so fast. I would've hit my head, if not for a girl that held me up.

"Whoa, take it easy there," she said, her soft voice was like silk and made me feel at ease.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"My house," she replied.

"Okay, so where is that?" I turned to her and saw her for the first time. Her face was filled with nothing but worry and concern for me. She had silky black hair and pale skin like china. Her eyes were a pale blue and she had a small fragile looking body. She looked like she'd have a very sweet smile. She was wearing a green shirt that had a white recycle sign on it and green, white, and blue plaid Bermudas with tennis shoes.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is if you are okay or not," she replied.

"Yea, okay, I'm fine."

"Good," her face softened as she gave a sigh of relief. "My name's Aimee."

"Pleasure to meet you, Aimee!" I replied, that made her laugh.

"This is Za-"

"The Zan Man!" 'the Zan Man' cut in and shook my hand. He had bleach blond hair, piercing green eyes, and was decked out in bright yellow. I giggled when he shook my hand. He smiled at me.

"Zander," she finished. "And this is-"

"I'm Demi," a girl to my left that I didn't realize was there said. She had short, spiky brown hair with purple tips. Her eyes were also a piercing green and she was about as tall as me. She had a really fun smile that just wanted to make me giggle more. "Zander's my twin." I gave her a funny look and kept glancing between her and her twin. I saw no resemblance, except the eyes. They must have seen me looking, because they started to laugh. "We're fraternal!"

"Oh, okay! 'Cause I was about to say, you two don't look ANYTHING alike!" I said. Then everyone started to laugh. The introductions continued.

"The name's Zeke." a black guy said. He was built and had dark brown eyes. His hair was short and black.

Finally the last guy said, "I'm Max."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all since you saved my life." I said sweetly after I found out who everyone was. They all exchanged nervous glances. My smile faded. "What?" I asked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Zeke asked. I whipped my head around to face him and asked, "What do you mean, 'What am I talking about.' I'm talking about just now, when you guys like saved my life!"

"Um, we just found you unconscious on the ground. It would've been wrong to not help you" Zander added, staring at the ground.

"But, the giant, thing, it grabbed me, and the earth opened up!" I was starting to get desperate. I glimpsed at everyone's faces. No one would look at me. Not even Aimee.

"You just hit your head really hard," was all she said. I look at everyone once more, got up, and said, "I know what I saw," I paused, "I'm sorry to have bothered you" and then, I took off out of the door. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than there. How embarrassing! I know what I saw; they just didn't want to tell me. I wasn't watching where I was going when I ran into a guy.

"I'm sorry," I could feel the tears coming as I said that, so I just looked at the ground.

"That's alright, little one," he replied. I went to go around him, but he planted a firm hand on my shoulder. "Is everything alright?" he asked me. He took my chin and made me look at him.

"I, um," his eyes were mesmerizing. "Um, just some people that I thought were my friends lied to me," I said quickly and regretted it as soon as I did. It's just, those eyes! They were a hypnotic violet that you couldn't help but pour out your soul into.

"Oh, how tragic! Shall we walk and talk?"

"Um, no. I really need to get home," there was something about this guy that was really starting to scare me and I'd had enough scary today, no matter what they told me. The way he could just make me talk like that gave me chills. I just wanted to go home. I tried to walk away again, but he kept his hand there.

"Oh, but you will feel so much better if you talked about it!"

"No, I'm not really the type of person shares her feelings," why wouldn't he let me go! He made me face him again, but this time, I kept my eyes trained down.

"Look at me!" he growled.

"Get away from her DarkMind!" We both turned to the sound of the voice. It was Max! I was so happy to see him! Not only was he there, but everyone was! I was overjoyed! I went to walk over to them, but felt myself rise into the air and something kind of bind me together. I didn't see anything and it didn't hurt, but there was definitely something there. I was also definitely off the ground, too.

I look to my friends with a million questions on my mind, but what came up was, "Okay, whoever is doing this, put me down. Like now."

"We're not doing anything," Zeke said, all of them glaring at the guy beside me, well, more of beside and below me.

"That's right. I am," the guy by me, DarkMind, snarled. I looked back and forth between them.

"There's more of you?" I whined.

"Put her down, DarkMind. We'll settle this without her" Demi said, stepping up.

"Ah, Demi, my dear, I was wondering where you were," DarkMind said sarcastically.

"Well, here I am, so just put her down," Demi fumed. Her temper was rising.

"Demi, Demi, Demi, if you were practiced enough, you'd be able to get her down yourself," DarkMind bragged. "Practiced enough in what?" I managed to ask before I was tossed around in the air a bit, almost hitting the ground once, until I was finally still. I felt dizzy, again. "What was that?!" I blurted out. They guy still ignored me.

"You still can't do that?" he questioned. "_Tsk Tsk. _ I thought your parents knew something about teaching you about your powers."

That was it for Demi. She lunged forward, and I was sure she was going to hurt someone. Thank goodness Zander stopped her. "Demi," he warned. She cooled down a bit, but still looked pretty ticked if you get what I'm saying.

"Yes, Zander, you should really learn how to control your sister," DarkMind spat at them.

Okay, I'd had about enough of this guy. I was tired, cranky, had a headache, and wanted to go home. So, I said, "Jerk, shut up!"

This was the first time DarkMind had acknowledged me since I had become a hostage. He brought me down a bit so we'd be eye to eye and whispered, "I don't think you have any room to be threatening me."

With that, I felt searing pain go through my body. It felt like I was being strangled. I yelped in pain.

"Stop it! Please!" I heard Aimee cry. Just as quickly as pain was inflicted, it ceased. I looked at DarkMind, and he whispered to me, "Do not underestimate what I can do." I didn't say anything for two reasons. One, because this guy was REALLY aggravating me, and two, because I was still waiting for my breath to come back.

He must have taken my silence as a 'yes' because then he announced, "Well, these games have been fun, but I really must be going. Here's how we're going to do it. I'm going to take her with me. If any of you try any funny business, she's as good as dead."

"WHAT!" I yelled at him. If he thought I was going to come with him without a fight or die, he had another think coming! I struggled against him, but he held firm. You know, I was just about tired of having my life in other people, or thing's, hands. So, with all this rage, I glared at DarkMind and cried, "Put me frickin' DOWN!" and closed my eyes.

He cried out and released his hands. I fell to the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes, saw everyone moving, and the look on his face. PRICELESS! As all the kids charged, he was jogged out of his trance. He got up and threatened, "You kids haven't seen the last of me!" He was gone with a flash.

I smiled and laid down on the soft grass. Everybody crowded with confused faces.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" Max asked.

"Do what?"

"Make fire like that!" Zander practically yelled.

"What?!"

"Okay, guys, I'm sure she's very tired and wants to go home," Aimee cut in. I mouthed a '_Thank you'_ to her. "Where do you live? I'll walk with you," she added, helping me up. We walked away and, thankfully, no one followed.

It was quiet on the way home. I didn't tell her where I lived, we just walked together. I wanted to ask her so many questions, but didn't know where to start. She must have seen the undecided stare on my face, because she whispered, "It's best that you didn't know."

Best that I didn't know? Best that I didn't KNOW?! Okay, I've just been through more today then I've been through in my entire life, and it's best that I didn't KNOW! I opened my mouth to say something, but she just pointed behind me. I turned around to see that we'd gotten to my house. I wasn't about to let the subject drop, though. I turned back around to continue my argument, but she was already gone. I sighed, and made my way up the pathway to my house.


End file.
